What happened in the party of England?
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Ladies and gentleman! England está de cumpleaños. Francia y Alemania, como buenas potencias vecinas organizaron el cumpleaños perfecto. Toda la Commonwealth comenzó a hacer los preparativos. USA los adornos ¿Los invitados? Asiáticos, Africanos, Americanos, Europeos y Oceánicos. Sólo era una pequeña fiesta ¿Qué podría salir mal? Latin Hetalia a LH y Hetalia a Himaruya Hidecaz
1. El Despertar

Las luces encendidas... El ruido ensordecedor... ¿Por qué su mirada estaba perdida y le costaba enfocar la visión? ¿Qué era eso? Ah... le costaba mucho... Y ese dolor de cabeza... ¡Sigue alguien gritando en la puerta! Por la Reina, ¿Qué nadie lo puede dejar dormir en paz?

— ¡Ya voy! — Se levantó con un poco de dificultad... Estaba tendido en el sillón como todo un caballero. Desnudo. Pero sobre el sillón.

Desnudo... ¡No podía abrir desnudo! Buscó con la mirada... ¿Calzoncillos con la bandera del Reino Unido? Ni idea de quien eran [O si eran los suyos], todo es mejor a estar desnudo.

— Lord Arthur, buenos días — Saludó la persona. Un policía cumpliendo con su deber.

— Buenos días... ¿A qué debo la oportuna visita? — Preguntó, mirándose el cuerpo, estaba casi desnudo, el policía notó el humor irónico, pero lo ignoró.

— Hemos recibido quejas toda la noche y toda la mañana de la música, señor — El rubio bostezó... Ay, qué dolor de cabeza.

— Por favor apague los aparatos electrónicos o tendremos que llevarlo a la comisaria.

— Claro, claro, entiendo... de inmediato — Lo que sea, pero que se vaya rápido y no entre a la casa.

— Tiene una multa — Le dejó el papel. ¿Una multa? ¡Quién se cree que es él! Bueno, bueno, todos deben seguir las normas, si no fuera así eso sería un caos.

Se despiden de forma usual y como la rutina lo ordena... El rubio cierra la puerta, se dirige al aparato de audio y lo apaga, desconecta todos los cables y decide ir a su cuarto. Camina por la casa, desorden por todas partes, gente inconsciente por todos lados, restos de comida en las paredes y botellas y latas en cada mueble de su casa. Nada importa, solo abrir la puerta de su habitación, tirarse en su cama y seguir durmien...

― ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ― Grita apenas ha abierto y entrado al cuarto.

Estados Unidos está desnudo, totalmente desnudo, como el mismo continente americano lo trajo al mundo, a su lado e igual de desnuda, una señorita de piel morena y cabello rizado, con ojos negros como canicas. Ambos despiertan de golpe, el angloamericano intenta levantarse, pero se enreda con la sabana y cae al suelo, mientras su talón sigue encima de la cama. La muchacha se tapa con las sabanas ¿Qué más queda por decir?

— Joder Inglaterra, que no despiertes a todos tan temprano por la maña...

— ¡España! — Cierra la puerta tras sus espaldas al ver al Ibérico levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Pero qué jolines tío?

— Tienes... Tienes la cara sucia ¿Cómo puedes estar de ese modo? Al menos deberías asearte ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?

— Ala, que no eres el mejor para hablar de presentación ¡tío, si andas en calzones!

Escuchan el ruido de algo golpear la pared, el español pone atención, mucha atención. El rubio de ojos verdes acaba de ignorar olímpicamente todo, aquí, no ha sucedido algo de relevancia, es más, se hace el desentendido. Sigue mirando al español esperando que le diga algo.

—…Inglaterra ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? ― Se hace el desentendido total, para que el español crea que anda escuchando cosas él solo.

— Lo sabía... Hazte a un lado o te saco a ostiazos. — El inglés no se mueve, pero tampoco opone resistencia.

Arthur Kirkland no se queda a ver el espectáculo, ya escucha que España está gritando y perdiendo la razón, cierra la puerta... Lo siento Estados Unidos ¿No querías libertad e independencia? Bueno, actúa como un chico grande y encárgate de papi España.

Así que Estados Unidos de América y el Sur de México... En su cama... Bien, hay que desinfectar el colchón y cambiar de sabanas. Haría una lista luego ¡Su casa estaba hecha un desorden!

No importa, no importa... Primero es lo primero, una ducha y ropa decente mientras nadie lo viera. En la lavandería tenía un atuendo más apropiado, fue por él y una toalla. Revisó varias veces el baño para asegurarse que no había problema, y en efecto, estaba limpio y ordenado. Tomó una ducha y se quitó todo lo que traía encima. El agua purificó su cuerpo de macho inglés. Se vistió.

— Buenos días _mon amour_ ¿Cómo dormiste? — El británico miró al francés en delantal de cocina, por suerte traía ropa bajo eso.

— Me duele la cabeza, no quiero saber por qué sigues aquí y usas mi cocina tan temprano — Se sinceró.

Una taza de té frente a él, los complementos, y unas deliciosas galletas, eso fue lo que respondió el francés, quien parecía ocupado en hacer muchas cosas a la vez, preparar desayuno y lavar obsesivamente la vajilla utilizada y salvable de anoche.

Dinamarca había roto como 3 vasos en su descuido, por suerte Noruega lo detuvo de intentar beber la cerveza derramada de encima de la mesa llena de cristales, claramente estaba demasiado borracho como para notarlo.

Increíblemente, por ser su fiesta y su casa, se controló un poco para beber. Y probablemente, aunque no fue el último en terminar inconsciente, si fue uno de los últimos. Duró sobrio más que Dinamarca al menos.

— Ahí estás... — Alguien dijo con voz rasposa — Inglaterra.

— ¿Prusia?

— Ten... —Le tendió su ropa, bastante bien ordenada — Anoche, mientras terminabas en calzones, mi increíble persona la guardó por si la necesitabas...

— ¿Por qué... llevas a Alemania en tu espalda? — Francia miró sorprendido.

— ¿West? — Prusia se volteó a verlo y sonrió — Hace unas horas se desmayó por beber tanta cerveza e hidromiel. Mi asombrosa persona abandona el lugar y se lleva a West... — Se carga bien a Alemania y comienza a caminar como si nada, pero se detiene en seco y se gira otra vez — Díganle al señorito podrido, que Hungría no lo obligó a nada, fue consensuado.

Entonces vuelve a voltearse y sigue caminando con Alemania en sus hombros y espalda. Ahí va un gran hombre sobre otro gran hombre... A veces pareciera como si Prusia no alcanzara a comprender que Alemania había crecido más que él.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando? — Pregunta Francia con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Quién sabe! — El inglés sigue tomando su taza de té mientras endulza su dolor de cabeza con las galletas.


	2. Dolor de Cabeza

Era temprano, muy temprano, o el sol había sido tapado por las nubes que amenazaban lluvia [Como siempre], o aún no amanecía, fuera como fuera, esa casa ya estaba en pie.

— ¿Ninguno abandonó la casa? — Escocia sonrió.

— Alemania y Prusia. Ah, y España se llevó a México y… también a Estados Unidos — El peli rojo miró a su hermano menor que desvió la mirada ignorando el tema.

— Sí que lo criaste bien... — Bromea, el inglés sigue ignorándolo.

Están en la sala, todos están reunidos. Siendo claros, no es que todos se quedaron hasta tarde, algunos se fueron temprano, después de la comida en el restaurante, pasaron por el pub... y luego la fiesta siguió en su casa, como estaba organizado, pero no todos llegaron... Austria por ejemplo, Austria desapareció junto con Suiza y Hungría en el camino.

— ¡Este pastel está increíble! — Grita ruidoso el rubio mientras se atiborra de pastel — Es tan dulce y esponjoso y... y... ¡Hidromiel! — Ve la jarra cerca, la toma y comienza a beberla.

— _Anko_ , que ruidoso... Eres un borracho — Dice a su lado el que mejor durmió de todos, acomodado al lado de Islandia.

— ¡Ah, qué importa un poco más! — Se toma a fondo blanco un vaso del dulce hidromiel.

— _Anko_... Ya bebiste mucho. Esta vez no te ayudaré si terminas borracho, mejor come — Y le mete un puñado de galletas en la boca.

A su vez, _Sverige_ esconde lentamente la jarra de hidromiel y se la deja en las manos a Finlandia. ¡Qué buen protector! Con una pajilla, Fin-san comienza lentamente a beber...

— ¡Muy buena fiesta, _England_! — Dan-san se limpia la boca y se levanta del sillón con sus enormes y pesadas botas — ¿Dónde está el pequeño _Tyskland_? Quería que él y _Preußen_ fueran a mi casa por un concurso de _øl_...

— Ambos se fueron a su casa... CREO — No se puede asegurar mucho, pero seguro Prusia se llevó a su hermano.

— Una lástima — Fin-san ve a _Tanska_ buscar algo con la mirada... Al no encontrarlo, lo ignora, pero un hipo lo delata. Increíblemente, Dan-san es el primero en proponer una buena idea — Yo debo irme... ¿ _Sverige_ , Fin, _Norge_ , Is, aprovechamos de irnos juntos?

— ¿Por qué habría de irme con ustedes? — Islandia mira a Escocia y éste asiente — Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

— Ya... nosotros nos vamos — _Norge_ toma la corbata de Dinamarca y lo jala — Sve... trae a Fin.

— ¡ _Norge_... Jajajaja... mi cuello ¡Mi cuello! N-no respiro Jajajaj _Norge!_ — Fin-san ve que Ta-san no ha hecho algo malo ¿ _Norge-san_ se ha enojado porque Islandia-san no ha querido ir con todos y se desquita con Ta-san?

— ¿Fin? — _Sverige_ le pregunta más que todo si se va, sólo con tres letras.

— Vayan, vayan... Me iré con Estonia luego — Finlandia está comenzando a beber otra vez, pero aún le queda mucho como para quedar ebrio, y Francia ha escondido el bebestible, va a estar bien.

— Hm — Asiente Suecia y los tres rubios altos de ojos azules salen de allí.

Y entonces aparecen dos de los Estados Bálticos. A Inglaterra le duele mucho la cabeza, no sabe cuánto bebió anoche ni en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero juraría que son tres y ahí falta uno. Estonia ve a Finlandia y se da cuenta que ya ha vuelto a beber, lo mejor es que lo acompañe y se vayan juntos.

Fiesta en la tierra angla y todo se ha vuelto un desorden, el descontrol... Pasan las cosas más increíbles cuando _England_ está de cumpleaños.

Rusia aparece como si nada, sonriendo y llevando en la espalda a su hermana mayor, mientras a duras penas sostiene a la hermosa Bielorrusia, a quien Lituania socorre con prisa. Iván sigue bebiendo una botella de Vodka y para el castaño de profundos y hermosos ojos azules, está más que claro que ninguno de los tres eslavos puede irse solo a su casa. Podrían, sí, pero seguro llegaban antes a América que a la Europa oriental.

— Son todos unos borrachos, osea... Mira lo que acaban de hacer — Se despierta Polonia comiendo un pastel de fresa aparte — Pero _England_ , es tiempo de hacer una remodelación a tu casa, un poco de rosa no vendría mal ¿Qué veo? Uhh, eslavos ebrios.

— _Da!_ — Exclama Rusia sonriendo con la nariz roja.

— ¿Lit, te los llevas? — El rubio sonríe.

— Quisiera Polonia, pero Letonia no aparece por ningún lado y temo que algo le haya pasado, no puedo dejarlo... Ni a la señorita Bielorrusia — El de melena castaña mira a la doncella entre sus brazos, mientras Rusia sonríe teniendo la mirada pegada en él.

— Letonia ¿Verdad? ¡Yo lo vi en un lugar oscuro! ¿Verdad? — Rusia sonrió intentando ayudar.

No es chistoso, en absoluto. Letonia no aparece, de hecho, varios países están perdidos. Esta situación terminará de quemar los nervios del inglés. Piensa en eso cuando ve aparecer a Grecia y Turquía, discutiendo, mientras Italia Veneciano va en medio de ambos. El turco se fija en la espalda de Rusia y hace un gesto extraño.

— Cuando ella despierte... — La toma de la espalda del ruso — Agradecerá no verte, Rusia.

— No deberías meterte en asuntos familiares... — Sonríe de forma aterradora, pero el moreno no le toma mucha atención y se lleva a Ucrania en brazos.

— Pero si casi soy de la familia... Y aún estoy a tiempo de integrarme ¿Verdad? — La respuesta deja a todos con la boca abierta... ¡Qué valentía!

El ruso queda callado, no importa... Solo es una broma, una bromita que le costará caro en un tiempo más. Una pequeña broma... No importa, no importa, toma su botella de vodka y se la acaba por completo.

— Para que te quedes tranquilo, yo puedo llevármelos — Polonia se acomodó el cabello.

Lituania suspiró agradeciendo al fénix. A él no le importaba conducir un poco más para llegar a las casas de los hermanos, y como Rusia estaba consiente, de seguro podían ir conversando todo el camino, o él: Polonia, conversando todo el camino.

Lituania acomodó a Bielorrusia en el asiento trasero de un auto; y Rusia se fue de copiloto mientras Polonia conducía. El Estado Báltico restante, tenía que encontrar a su hermano más pequeño. Presentía que Rusia tenía que ver con su desaparición... Suspiró.

— Esto es un desastre ― Filosofó el inglés.


	3. ¿Qué hicimos ayer?

Cuando Arthur y Francis abrieron la puerta número 2... Se encontraron con algo fuera de lo común y sumamente inusual. Italia romano vestido con una túnica blanca y la biblia sacra vulgata en sus manos. A veces se les olvidaba que Roma seguía teniendo ese carácter sagrado, desde que Ciudad del Váticano comenzó a ser reconocida como un Estado Independiente de Italia, la sacralidad de ambos Italia había pasado por alto. De hecho, Inglaterra lo había olvidado desde que se convirtió en protestante.

— Oye, Romano — Le llamó el inglés, pero el otro no despertó.

— Hujujum... France-nii-san se va a acostar contigo... — Francia comenzó a acercarse al Italiano y éste despertó de un grito sacando un cuchillo de quién sabe dónde y enterrándolo de lleno a dos centímetros de la nariz de Francia. Rompió el almohadón... Otra cosa que reemplazar en su casa, Inglaterra lo agregó a la lista.

Luego de arreglar el mal entendido, los tres se dieron cuenta que cada uno tenía versiones diferentes de la fiesta. Romano no recordaba en qué momento tomó los hábitos ni de dónde los sacó, sólo estaban allí y ya, sólo tenía la Biblia Sacra y ya... Ésta estaba marcada en ciertos pasajes y ya... Francia fue el que se dio cuenta, tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

— ¿Corintios 13 del versículo 4 al 13? — El italiano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le quitó el libro.

— ¡Mateo 19 del 4 al 6! — Gritó mientras las marcas sólo empeoraban su visión.

— ¿Qué? — El inglés no entendía, él fue fiel creyente, y sigue fiel a su religión, pero... No es tan fanático como para saberse los pasajes de la biblia.

— Romano... debes explicar — Francia... el buen Francia, abriendo el Estado Laico y de tolerancia y libertad religiosa a todos los credos, se olvidó de la religión que no hasta mucho idolatraba.

— Son pasajes que se recita en las bodas — Dijo molesto y un poco avergonzado.

— ¡¿Casaste a alguien?! — Preguntó a los gritos el inglés, ya muy fuera de si.

— Eso creo... — Romano se quedó en silencio, no recordaba mucho... ¿Qué pasó anoche?

— ¡Crees! ¡¿Cómo que crees?! — El inglés se dio masajes en las cienes, su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento — ¿Tienes la facultad de casar a la gente?

— Desde hace siglos... — Respondió Francia — Pero no es su culpa, todos estábamos muy ebrios, aunque eso me sorprende de verdad... No suelo beber hasta la ebriedad como otros sujetos.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo? — El inglés se sintió ofendido.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, ahora que la veían, claro... Esa habitación estaba preparada para un matrimonio, con sillas y hasta había un velo en el suelo. Ahí se casó al alguien al estilo cristiano-católico, y ellos no recordaban...

— Revisa tu dedo — Le dijo a Francia, nada, en ninguna mano.

— O fueron los países américanos, o...

— España y Bélgica — Para el inglés, esa era la opción más probable — Pero vi a España y no recuerdo haberle visto anillo alguno o siquiera tener cara de recién casado.

Escocia se unió, le contaron todo lo que había sucedido y cómo "probablemente", había una pareja [Y esperemos que solo sea una], recién casada. Se dividieron, a Escocia e Italia les tocó despedirse de los americanos. Menos mal, porque Argentina estaba molesto, juraba que la próxima vez que viera al inglés, le metería el zapato en el trasero, ni siquiera iba a necesitar ir al Urólogo en uno o dos años más, todo por la afrenta que el inglés causó anoche. Nadie recordaba esa afrenta. Perú y Bolivia tomaron al rubio "natural" y salieron de allí.

— Esos son todos... Ninguno llevaba anillo ¿Verdad? — Ambos suspiraron.

Uruguay apareció ahí, totalmente fresco como lechuga y con los ojos rojos como sangre. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, le dio a Escocia una bolsa con hierbas y le dijo que se lo regalaba o algo así.

Venezuela y Colombia estaban del brazo de Paraguay, cada una de un lado, y pasó lo mismo con los tres muchachos, pero estaban sobrios [Eso creyó Italia], pero Colombia sonrió y le pasó una bolsa de aluminio mientras los tres hacían abandono del hogar.

— ¿Y esto que es? — Se preguntó Italia sospechoso.

— Harina mágica colombiana — Contestó Venezuela como si nada.

— Jajajaja Creí que sabrías reconocer la Harina americana apenas la vieras, Romano, después de todo, ya tienes experiencia — Respondió el pequeño Paraguay... Que de pequeño nada tiene.

— Óyeme hijo de... — Escocia lo tomó de un brazo.

— ¿Qué nos dirá el señor diácono? — Colombia sonrió, eso calló al italiano — Reza por mi alma en tus oraciones. Por el alma de todos, después de lo que hicimos anoche...

El problema era, que nadie, ninguno recordaba que habían hecho anoche ¿Acaso habían sucumbido a una orgía bacanal o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para rezar por el alma de todos? ¿Qué? ¿Habían matado a alguien o algo?

Fuera lo que fuera, detrás venían los asiáticos, China se llevaba de un brazo a Corea del Sur y a Hong Kong, mientras los regañaba en su idioma natal a cada uno. Sólo se detuvieron un minuto para despedirse amablemente de los occidentales y dejaron sus saludos al señor Inglaterra.

— Pareciera como si les hubiera caído el mundo encima, ya es enserio ¿Qué hicimos anoche? ¿Por qué no podemos recordar lo que hicimos ayer? — Italia del Sur estaba revolviendo su cabello cuando apareció Bélgica.

— Hola, señor Escocia, Romano... — Vestía como un angelito, casi como si fuera la novia que faltaba, pero... no llevaba anillo, e iba de celeste ― ¿Han visto a mi hermano mayor?

Se miraron entre ellos, no... No lo habían visto ¿En dónde estaba Países Bajos?


	4. Nadie los buscaba

―...Esta es una casa británica de estilo victoriano sumamente normal, no alcanza las proporciones que tienen otras casas, así que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan perdido y desaparecido? ― El rubio abría una habitación espléndida, como las demás.

― Oh _mon ami_... Hermano mayor Francia cree que no deberías estresarte tanto ― Suspiró abriendo un armario y comenzó a reír ― _Petit Letonia_...

― ¿Perdón? ― El rubio inglés se giró hacia su ex enemigo.

Ambos vieron a Letonia vestido de blanco y amarrado con cuerdas gruesas con un pañuelo en la boca impregnado en Vodka, al fondo de un armario, metido de una sorprendente forma y con cara de borreguito degollado, sus ojos azules imploraban por ayuda.

Francia quería ayudarlo... de otra forma.

Pero antes que pudiera acercarse el francés con sus sanas intenciones de cocinar para el báltico, Inglaterra lo hizo a un lado, con un cuchillo en mano se acercó y silenció con la mirada los gritos del francés. El británico ya había cortado las cuerdas.

El pequeño báltico castaño de ojos azules agradeció, e inmediatamente se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde, gritando en un idioma no comprensible, y no necesariamente por su complejidad, es que lucía deformado por el miedo... Si... Lituania seguía en la casa, seguro se encontraban.

El inglés solo quería encontrar a los países restantes que faltaban.

―... Mi casa no es tan grande como para que tantos se hayan perdido ― Alegó otra vez buscando.

― Sólo faltan algunos... ― El francés hizo mala cara.

―...No me digas que Argentina ― El inglés puso una cara peor que el diablo.

― Eh... no, no... No te preocupes... Casi aciertas― Pero el británico sólo tuvo una cara peor que la de antes.

― Taiwán... Chile... debemos encontrarlas ― Dijo en voz alta ― ¡Date prisa estúpida rana! ¿¡Quién diablos falta!?

― Pues... pues... ¡Seychelles! Nueva Zelanda, India y creo que Australia ― El francés se apresuró detrás de su menor ― ¿No que Australia es tu hermanito? Que falten, no significa que se hayan perdido juntos... Pudo cada uno ir por su lado. Y aunque sea así, no significa que hayan hecho algo de lo que tu pervertida imaginación piensa que...

El inglés abrió una puerta de una patada, ya ni el tiempo le dio para poner la llave en la cerradura, porque se abalanzó al interior con puerta incluida, y antes que Francia se diera cuenta, Arthur había golpeado a un arrepentido Australia que no se había defendido siquiera.

El franco pudo ver la escena... Chile, Manuela, desnuda sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas blancas, mientras lloraba infantilmente sin saber qué hacer, porque había tenido obviamente una noche de pasión ¿Pero con el australiano? En la casa y en una de las camas del hombre del cual ella estaba **"enamorada"**. Por otro lado, el castaño Kyle no entendía cómo había sucedido, es decir, él si lo entendía, lo que no entendía, es por qué no evitó que eso sucediera ¿Por qué justo con ella?

― ¡Francia llévatelo de una puta vez! ― Escuchó al molesto gruñón cejudo. Mientras empujaba fuera a Kyle y a Francis ― ¡Sácalo de mi vista!

El francés entendió el punto en todo ello, pero antes de abandonar la sala, tomó al inglés y le pidió que se calmara porque solo pondría más nerviosa a Manuela y empeoraría la situación. Luego de eso tomó el brazo de Kyle, el australiano desconcertado, y lo llevó a por hielos, alejándolo de la furia rubia y cejuda.

― Arthur... ― Le llamó Chile entre lágrimas, recibiendo una fría mirada de reproche ― Inglaterra... Yo... Yo... lavaré tu cama... No entiendo que sucedió... De verdad no lo entiendo.

― Te acostaste con Australia ― Dijo pestañeando dos veces.

― Lo siento... ― Se calmó ella, y comenzó a vestirse ― Lamento haber usado tu casa de este modo...

― Cálmate... ― Sonrió pacíficamente ― Mandaré a lavar las sabanas, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

― Sí... ― Ella no entendía lo contradictorio que podía ser el inglés ― Me marcharé.

Cuando pasó a su lado, el inglés la sujetó de la muñeca... No era contradictorio, se estaba controlando, que era diferente, claro que el controlarse quizás no duraría mucho.

― ¿Te divertiste con él? ― Preguntó sonriendo, aunque era claro que no eran sus sentimientos.

― No lo sé, estaba borracha ― Se soltó y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo, se dio vuelta ― ¿Te divertiste tú persiguiendo a Bélgica y Bielorrusia?

El inglés abrió los ojos, mientras ella lanzaba esa pregunta hiriente y cargada de significancia. Él quiso retenerla, pero olvidó lo difícil que era atarla, porque Chile es como el viento, difícil atar, un espíritu libre y aventurero... solo pudo verla marcharse, con el brazo extendido, susurrando **"Eso no es..."** , ella, por otro lado, fue dónde el australiano, y corrió a sus brazos llorando cuando lo encontró.

― Nosotros... ¿Nosotros...?― Preguntó un poco más tranquila, Kyle asintió.

― Estuvimos juntos anoche ― Acarició su cabello y resbaló por su rostro hasta tocar sus labios y detenerse allí― Estoy seguro que... Chile, me alegra que hayas sido tú y no otra persona.

― A mí también me alegra que hayas sido tú ― Ambos se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron. Se fueron juntos, pasaron por el frente de Escocia e Italia, se despidieron y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Se gustaban demasiado para sucumbir a la pena.

― Ese es mi muchacho ― Italia Romano levantó una ceja ― ¡Qué! ¿Nada puedo opinar acaso?

Francia no entendía, así que mejor los dejó solos, al diablo con Inglaterra y sus costumbres. Mejor lo fue a buscar a él, aunque claro, nunca esperó que lo encontrara "de ese modo".

― Eh...― El francés se quedó mirando la escena.

Un inglés fuera de sí, con su navaja rompiendo los almohadones, desgarrando el colchón con una furia increíble ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? Luego tomó un recipiente con un líquido celeste... [¿De dónde diablos lo sacó?], Y alejándose un poco, lanzó cerillas encendidas, quemando las sabanas, las almohadas y el colchón, todo junto.

El inglés vio arder el relleno sintético mientras su respiración intentaba controlarse, mientras sudaba excesivamente.

― No digas nada... ― Amenazó el británico al franco, y éste suspiró.

― Mis palabras, de todos modos no son necesarias ¿O me equivoco?

― ¡Que mi casa no es motel!


	5. Los recién casados

¿Estuvo buena la fiesta anoche? Ufff ni se lo imaginan.

Tan buena, que ni siquiera recuerdan lo bien que la pasaron. Tan buena, que una entidad femenina y otra masculina se casaron, Romano no casaría a dos hombres o a dos mujeres, él era un poco más conservador que su hermano...

…Y las opciones se iban acabando.

― ¿Viste si tenía un anillo? ― Preguntó el francés haciéndose una coleta.

― ¿Es enserio? ― El inglés arrugó el ceño, ah... Francia sabía que se venía después de eso: Una tormenta ― ¡ESTABA DESNUDA EN LA CAMA! ¡¿Tú crees que me fije si tenía un estúpido anillo en la mano?! ¡O si ese niño tenía un anillo! Seguro que no es en "anillos" en lo que piensa aún... Ni siquiera sabe lo que es un anillo, no le da la cabeza para pensar en algo redondo, para él todo son animales, olas y... ¡Y chicas! Sí, claro que chicas, mujeres, la maldición de los hombres. Claro que no piensa en casarse ¿Cómo se va a casar él? Por favor, ni siquiera sabe convivir con alguien y se va a querer casar, imposible ¡Y con Chile! Jajajaaj Claro que no, eso no pasará.

― Ehmm... _Oui?_ ― Francia no entendía la ira del inglés.

― ¡No comiences con tus _"ouis"_! Mejor... Mejor... Sigue buscando, tenemos que encontrar a todos, al menos uno de ellos tiene que estar consciente para saber qué diablos hicimos anoche.

Abrieron otra puerta y... ¿Otra pareja?

― ¿Japón? ― Preguntó extrañado el inglés.

― Taiwán... pequeño pajarito ― Francia sonrió... Sólo quedaba sonreír, nadie entendía lo que sucedía ahí.

El inglés tomó las manos del japonés y de la china oriental... Argollas doradas en los dedos anular. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

― Pero... pero... Pero ustedes son budistas...― Arthur Kirkland no entendía, y por el sagrado Dios, que alguien le explicara, porque ya no comprendía en qué mundo estaba viviendo, de hecho ¿Qué rayos hacía él buscando gente con Francia? ― ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

― Espera pequeño inglés, déjaselo a onii-san― Se acercó a Japón, tomando su rostro en sus manos y con los dedos, removió algo de su frente― Aceite para ungir...

Taiwán se tocó la frente y también tenía algo aceitoso. Ambos asiáticos no entendían, se miraron sin comprender qué hacían en esa habitación. Japón despertó enredado entre las sabanas, y Taiwán, la china oriental, despertó a su lado. Él no entendía por qué vestía de ese modo. Ella vestía de blanco, pero un blanco de pureza increíble, ambos se miraron sin saber de qué se trataba todo, y en todo caso... ¿Qué había sucedido esa noche?

El inglés estaba casi con convulsión, Japón... su simpático compañero asiático... Y todo había sucedido en su casa. Se sentía un poco responsable ¿Qué más iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué? ¿Alguien parió un nuevo Estado? ¡Pues después de esto, se esperaba cualquier cosa!

Caminaron en silencio, los asiáticos, aún no entendían la gravedad de lo sucedido, Francia venía haciendo bromas e Inglaterra sólo estaba muy callado. Eso, hasta que encontraron a Escocia y a ambas Italia.

Hombre... ¿Cómo comenzar a explicar la situación?

― Iggyrisu-san, por favor no se quede callado― Y el rubio... ahí estaba ¿Qué podía decir?

― Ehm... _Yes_...― Tomó a Romano y Veneciano y los puso delante― Ellos tienen algo importante que explicarles.

― _¡Nihon!_ Vee~ ¡Felicidades por tu matrimonio! Nii-chan me lo contó todo― Abrazó al muchacho que quedó de piedra, y luego abrazó a la asiática― ¡Felicidades Taiwán!

― _Gekkon?_ ― Japón mira a Inglaterra, Inglaterra mira a Romano, y Romano le pisa el pie a Feliciano― ¿Qué matrimonio? ¿Quién se casó?

Veneciano se retuerce de dolor mientras se abanica el pie. Ya luego reclamará, parece que habló demás...

― Japón, Taiwán, anoche ustedes fueron... fueron unidos en el sagrado matrimonio ― Explicó Inglaterra, tomando muy bien sus palabras.

― ¿Eh? No lo entiendo, _England-san_... Nosotros... Somos casi como hermanos― Taiwán miró a Japón, y Japón a Taiwán ― Además, somos budistas.

― ¡Otra sorpresa, anoche se convirtieron al catolicismo también!― Francia aplaudió despacio y con una sonrisa, intentando que todo tuviera un toque más alegre.

Ambos asiáticos se miraron como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco de remate, o era el mundo o eran ellos ¿Por qué habrían de querer casarse si casi eran hermanos? ¡Y además, cambiar su fe al cristianismo católico! ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

― Italia-san... ¿Qué pasó anoche? ― Preguntó Japón a Veneciano.

― Eh... No lo sé, me quedé dormido muy temprano. Sólo sé que Nii-san si tiene la capacidad de unir a las personas en matrimonio, y bautizar también... Así que... Es... Es probable que nii-san los haya casado.

― No ayudes tanto...― Le susurró Inglaterra.

― ¡Pero no uno a la gente a la fuerza, idiotas! Si ustedes me pidieron que los casara pues ese es problema suyo ¡Estoy aburrido de ésta mierda! ¡Veneciano, nos vamos a casa!

― Eh... Si― Italia del norte sonrió y volvió a abrazar a ambos― ¡Felicidades, me hubiera gustado estar en la boda!

Japón y Taiwán tomaron un auto de la embajada japonesa, mientras Inglaterra le decía que no podía ser todo tan malo, que seguro habría una forma de salvar todo ésto. Debía verle el lado positivo a todo, al menos ahora ya no sería considerado un solitario, y Taiwán, por otra parte, se aseguraba la no anexión a China, eso era bueno, muy bueno ¿No?

― Me siento mal por Japón― Susurró el inglés ― NI siquiera reaccionó.

― No lo creo ¿Preocupado por otro que no eres tú? Honhonhon Pequeño inglés, ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto ― El de los ojos verdes miró a Escocia con una sonrisa.

― Ya va siendo hora que el posible causante de ésto, aparezca― Solamente sonrió mientras caminaba lejos de allí.

― _Oui_... que buena forma de ignorar mi pregunta ― El francés se mordió los labios, fue tras él, la verdad, es que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber a qué se refería el inglés.


	6. Más hundido que Países Bajos

― ¡Busca a Holanda!

― _Oui, oui... L'Anglaterre, mon amour..._ ― Francia se mordió los labios― ¿Te pasa algo?

― ¡Y por qué habría de pasarme algo!― Le gritó histérico― Tú solo busca, y es todo.

El inglés vio una botella de cerveza cerrada, la tomó de un manotazo y usando una servilleta doblada le quitó la tapa, llevándosela a los labios sin mucha elegancia... Ay no, alcohol antes del medio día...

Francia sabía que el inglés parecía muy molesto, lo conocía, pero no podía asegurar de dónde venía su furia, podía ser de cualquier cosa, probablemente del desorden y la desesperación de no recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, le molestaba que esos sujetos no aparecieran por lugar alguno ¿Era eso?

― ¿Qué se cree? _Man… fuck you guy..._ ― Dejó salir mientras bebió a fondo blanco y comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata― ¡Francia! ¿Tienes un cigarro?

― Eh... non... Estaba cocinando.

― _Lucky..._ —Dijo.

Metió la mano en un jarrón y revolviendo su interior, comenzó a maldecir con esa sucia boca de pirata que tenía. Hasta que ya, del interior sacó una caja de cigarrillos Rothmans King Size. Buscó en sus pantalones, hasta que encontró un hermoso encendedor recargable con la bandera británica como diseño, y se lo llevó a la boca, tomando un gran bocado de humo desde el cigarro.

Francia no quería decir mucho... No quería, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría callado.

― ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

― No.

England termina aquello y deja callado a Francia. Fin de la Historia.

―...Dulce margarita... ¿Y sabes qué dijo el tulipán?― Escucharon en uno de los baños de la planta baja.

― Si me deja salir ahora... Prometo que no diré algo de esto, Neth-san ― Dijo firme el neozelandés.

Nueva Zelanda estaba dentro de la bañera mientras Países Bajos tenía todo a su alrededor lleno de botellas vacías de cervezas y una fuente "ilimitada" de combustible para su pipa. La Isla Oceánica fue inteligente y se instaló al lado de la ventana, que abrió para no quedar cooptado por el humo venenoso, así habían pasado parte de la madrugada, cuando Nueva Zelanda despertó en el baño, y al minuto, Netherlands entró hablando sobre unas flores y un molino de viento.

Otro pequeño detalle: Usaba un bralette naranjo y una mini falda naranja también.

― _Ay Deus..._ ― Francia se golpeó el rostro al ver la habitación llena de humo.

― ¡Herman... digo, Inglaterra!― Nueva Zelanda sonrió al verlo.

― ¿Qué mierda pasa con ésta puta situación? ― El oceánico suspiró: Inglaterra estaba molesto.

― ¡Aléjate de mis flores! ― Le gritó Países Bajos, mostrando sus enormes y fibrosas piernas, usaba calcetines blancos y sandalias.

― Por favor, Países Bajos, son botellas vacías de cerveza. Ya deja de fumar esa mierda tuya.

― _L'Anglaterre_... No le hables así. Cuando está bebido y ha fumado mucho, de verdad es... ― Ambos vieron levantarse al muy alto Países Bajos, casi exageraba en porte ― ¡Te lo dije, ya lo hicimos enojar!

La mole versus el país más afeminado del fandom ¿Quién va a ganar? Francia sólo quería que Países Bajos tuviera un mareo de esos que le dan cuando ha bebido mucho, o que por tener la pipa en la boca, se contuviera o algo... Pero no, la montaña se alzaba frente a ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en la boca del "dientes torcidos", ninguno entendía qué era tan divertido, eso molestó al rubio que tenía el peinado intacto; el poder del gel. Tomó la barra de la toalla para golpearlo, pero el dueño de casa lo esquivó simple, e incluso se las ingenió para que se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera de rodillas. Pareciera que sólo hacia enojar al borracho neerlandés que se lanzó con todo sobre el inglés, que utilizó el mismo peso y fuerza del más alto para aprovechar de vencerlo, se estaba comenzando a levantar cuando, tomando una de las botellas vacías, se la estrelló en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Francia sólo pudo ver los ojos verdes del de las cejas pobladas tras esa hazaña... Esos ojos ardiendo verdes en furia, le recordaba a dos cosas en eras distintas: Su década Punk y su era Pirata, bueno, actualmente seguro podría unir ambas en el Steam Punk.

―...A veces se nos olvida que dominaste el mundo por un siglo, señor imperialista ― ¿Siendo sinceros? Hasta se le había olvidado que Inglaterra da... miedo.

― New Zeland, France, háganse cargo de Países Bajos, creo que acabo de recordar algo importante.

El rubio dorado se sacudió más la chaqueta, sentía apretado el cuello, siguió soltándose la corbata, hace un tiempo que le molestaba mucho. Antes de salir por la puerta, tomó otra botella de cerveza de las que Países Bajos estaba acaparando, golpeó la tapa con el borde del lavamanos, ni siquiera esperó salir para darle un largo trago a la bebida.

― ¿El señor Inglaterra se encuentra bien?― Nueva Zelanda se abrochó la camisa.

― Esperemos que si― ¿Qué más podía decir?

― ¿Señor Francia, ha visto a Australia? No recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche... Brasil estaba llevando a Chile y entonces... ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Creo que Australia dijo que iría a buscarla...

― _Oh mon ami..._ Mejor no menciones eso ― Francia suspiró― Australia invitó a Chile a un café. Deberías llamarlo en un tiempo más, creo que deberían hablar sin _Le petit Chilí_ presente... Quizás para entonces _L'Anglaterre_ esté más calmado.

― Ujuju... ¡Tan vergonzoso que puede resultar ser ese chico! ― Exclamó Nueva Zelanda pensando en lo mucho que molestaría a Australia ― Espero que a esa chica le gusten los animales salvajes.

― ¿Lo dices por los amigos animalitos de Australia?

― No... Lo digo por Australia.

― Ohhhh... Honhonhonhon... Como me gustaría ver eso.

Seguro que sí Francia, seguro que sí.


	7. El cuerpo no miente

― ¡Al fin te encontré! Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sucedió anoche, o no seré capaz de responder por mis actos, comienza a hablar AHORA.

― Y-yo... Yo no lo recuerdo todo... Yo no... no lo sé.

― ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! Dijiste que prepararías Hidromiel, te dejamos 10 minutos y... ¡Y todo se va de las manos! ¿Qué le pusiste? Habla ahora.

― Pero si preparé el hidromiel con los mejores ingredientes, tal y como Nor-Noruega me dijo que lo preparara.

― Espera... ¿Dijiste Noruega? ¿Noruega entró a la cocina?

― No... yo salí a preguntarle.

― Saliste... Y dejaste la cocina sola... ¿Viste que alguien entraba?

― No... no había nadie, ¡ah, excepto Francia preparando el pastel! claro, después de eso... ¿Después de eso que sucedió?

― Dímelo tú, estás casi desnudo Canadá.

Inglaterra había dado con la respuesta que tanto quería desde un principio: Francia. ¡Francia! Y había estado a su lado todo éste tiempo... Eso explicaría la razón por la que lavaba los platos y la vajilla de forma tan obsesa a primera hora en la mañana ¿Qué había hecho esa rana?

¡Japón y Taiwán se habían cambiado de religión para casarse! ¿Se daría cuenta siquiera de lo que había provocado? España iba a matar a Estados Unidos, eso, o pronto habría otra boda católica. Turquía se había enfrentado a Rusia, el pequeño Letonia había salido huyendo espantado, los americanos despertaron del desmadre y con un humor del diablo. Argentina juraba venganza de algo que él hizo y que no recuerda [Por desgracia] ¡Australia y Chile se...! Se... se... ¡Ni siquiera podía creer que eso había sucedido! ¡Sólo pensar todo le daban ganas de cortar el cabello de risitos de oro francesa con tijeras de jardinería!

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

― _Mon amour_... Nueva Zelanda dice que...― El inglés lo empujó.

― "Mon amour" _fuck you bitch!_ ― Canadá se tapó los ojos― ¡Todo éste tiempo, fuiste tú quien provocó que perdamos los recuerdos! ¿Qué le pusiste al pastel?

― Un glaseado especial que China me ayudó a preparar y un relleno de dulce de leche que Uruguay me... ― Ambos tuvieron un clic en la cabeza.

Uruguay, famoso por el tango, la milonga y Gardel, famoso por el mate, las tortas fritas, el bo, el ta... Famoso por el fútbol, famoso por sus playas, por sus ríos, por su cultura gauchesca y el indomable pueblo Charrúa. Uruguay, famoso por su fascinación a las plantas, como Países Bajos.

― Recuerdo que la señorita Colombia le dio un poco de la harina a China...

― ...Todo por culpa de los latinoamericanos... ― El inglés se sostuvo la cabeza, estaba cansado, y aún no era medio día.

― Bueno, el misterio está resuelto...― Francia sonrió.

― ¿Si? ¿Tú crees? Dilo, ¿Que le agregaste al pastel, de tu parte? ― Por favor, Inglaterra no era estúpido, Francis le había hecho algo al pastel ANTES que los americanos sumaran ingredientes a la receta.

— Países Bajos me vendió un poco de...

— Ahhhhh, ni lo digas — Inglaterra se sentó en uno de sus sillones individuales, se cruzó de piernas y se masajeó la frente.

Este era el peor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo ¿De qué sirve haberlo pasado maravilloso si no recordaba lo sucedido? Había perdido la memoria, su dignidad, su interés en cierta persona... Había perdido hasta sus calzoncillos y no podía recordar donde había dejado su orgullo.

— _Amour Chilí_ estaba llorando — Dijo Francis, dejando duro al inglés... Odiaba saber que una mujer llorara, por su culpa — Después de lo de anoche, creí que estarías con ella.

El inglés se quitó las manos de la frente y miró al francés, mientras bajaba la pierna que se había cruzado. El franco le devolvió la mirada con atención, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, entonces abrió los ojos mientras ensanchaba una sonrisa zorruna.

— Honhonhonhon Así que no recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche con _le petit Chilí._..

— Debes estar bromeando — El inglés sonrió — Pasó la noche con Australia... Con Australia, yo lo vi.

— Oh Australia, es un gran chico... Por su bien no admitirá lo que hicieron anoche los tres.

— L-los... ¿Los 3? — El inglés mira a todos lados y le susurra en los oídos del francés — ¿Un trío?

— ¡Un trío! ¿Por qué te haces el sorprendido? ¿Ya olvidaste que hace tiempo tu, una moza y yo...?

— _Shut Up!_ Eso fue hace tiempo, yo no la obligaría a hacer eso, además no... Es Australia, por Dios, es un niño ¡Ambos lo son!

— Pero si tú te la llevaste, yo lo recuerdo bien, ambos desaparecieron ebrios.

— Pues no lo recuerdo, además, por si lo olvidaste ¡YO crié a Australia! Y soy una especie de... De... ¡De padrino para Chile! Un pariente lejano, como tú...

— Honhonhonhon si así tratas a tu familia lejana, no quiero saber cómo tratas a tus hermanos y aquellos con quiénes compartes sangre ¿Corre el incesto por el UK?

El francés estaba aburrido de tanto drama, quería tocarle los cojones al inglés, era su beneficio de ser mayor, molestar a los menores para que éstos lo divirtieran a su modo. Una forma simple de rehuir a los problemas y a sentimientos más profundos.

El inglés miró al francés por un rato, serio, fijo y frío...

— Si... Escocia y yo solemos "hacerlo", Francia. Yo violé a Gales. Así formamos el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña, nuestra relación se basa en un matrimonio polígamo... Es lo usual ¿No? Solo así se crean los grandes imperios, Irlanda del Norte suele hacerme "favores" cuando lo necesito. Así que sí Francis, el Reino Unido se basa en relaciones incestuosas... Ya ves a Escocia, siempre intenta separarse, pero al final del día corre a mi cuarto para profundizar nuestra unión.

El francés ve el rostro sincero del inglés. No... ¡Esto debe ser una broma! En un principio, está pálido como papel, como lienzo de atril, pero luego recuerda que el humor inglés es fuerte... Es una broma... Solo una broma, sonríe. Por poco se asusta de aquello, y eso que él es el experto...

— Honhonhonhon... Por poco me haces caer pequeño inglés... Tu sentido del humor es tan grosero y morboso como siempre — El inglés parpadea dos veces — No caeré en tus bromas...

— Lo más divertido del caso es... — Sonríe con malicia y el francés siente helarse el nacimiento de la nuca — Que no es una broma, Francis.

El asco recorre las fibras más sensibles del francés, es la confesión más asquerosa que le han hecho en el último tiempo... ¿Como espera que continúe como si nada?

— ¿Qué pasa idiota? Muévete, bastardo del vino, hay que encontrar a quiénes faltan.


	8. A negro

Francia se reunió con Escocia, el recién llegado Gales, Inglaterra, India y Seychelles... A los dos primeros, el franco no pudo verlos a la cara.

El inglés no pensaba en ello, le daba igual que Francia desarrollara un trauma o lo que fuera. Él fue quien se le ocurrió preguntar. Así que no sentía culpa alguna.

Solo Escocia y Gales, ingenuos muchachos, se percataron que Francia les rehuía, y cuando en privado le preguntaron al inglés, éste se hizo el desentendido a todo, de hecho les confesó que ignoraba a Francia el 80% del tiempo y que no se había dado cuenta que le estuviera sucediendo algo. Los tranquilizó con eso de la situación en Francia por parte de los inmigrantes, que le habían enseñado a estar siempre atento y por eso su vecino país entraba en un Estado de paranoia tras la fiesta ¿Mencionó que él tenía la culpa? Claro que no.

— Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que nos tenía que mostrar señor India? — la mujer de piel oscura giró la cabeza en un claro interés — Tengo vagos recuerdos... De un príncipe, una corona ¡Y una tiara!

Francia suspiró, esa pequeña no cambiaba con los años, tan soñadora... Seguro siempre quiso ser una princesa, en los años en que ella estuvo con él, recordaba haber cortado coronas de cartón para algunos animales y otras cosas... Juegos de niños. Él adoraba a los niños.

— Así como verán, instalé una cámara especial en una de las habitaciones del señor Inglaterra, la idea era que pudiéramos desearle un feliz cumpleaños y nuestro saludo quedará registrado...

— Es un lindo detalle, muchas gracias India — El inglés sonrió complacido, realmente le agradaba India.

— Es un honor señor Inglaterra...— Bajó la cabeza y puso el DVD compacto — ...Como pueden apreciar, la grabación comienza muy bien — En las imágenes aparecían algunos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, como Brasil, Ecuador... Canadá. Otros bebieron a su salud — Es todo muy normal hasta que lo adelantamos un poco...

Bélgica también le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños, por lo que alcanzó a ver. Pero entonces, de fondo, aparece Estados Unidos poniendo unas sillas, y luego todas las chicas con los ojos vendados... Ponen música muy sexy y...

— No puedo creerlo... ¿Ese es ¡Denmark!?— Escocia pone más atención a la pantalla, sonriendo ¡El danés tendría que soportar sus burlas! Necesitaba conseguir una copia del vídeo, es decir, siempre un chantaje es bienvenido para ceder ante la presión del UK.

El inglés está de piedra... Escocia es lo de menos. Estados Unidos, Dinamarca, Lituania, España, Alemania, Argentina, Canadá y él mismo, aparecen bailando ante las chicas, y comienzan a desnudarse... Mientras todas están locas y Taiwán se cubre los ojos, Canadá se acerca a ella y comienza a bailar a su lado... Y termina por quitarse el pantalón... ¿Desde cuando...? Bah, ese chico es un leñador, no se esperaba menos, solo era sorprendente ver lo bien formado que estaba.

— ¡Mira Inglaterra, parece que Prusia guardó tu ropa! — Escocia apuntó la pantalla y frunció el ceño, como un niño perdido — ¿Por qué tenías puestos los calzoncillos con estampado del Reino Unido bajo la ropa?

Oh... Esa era la razón por la que él no vio su ropa interior tirada, bueno si la vio, pero no creyó que fueran suyos cuando se "vistió", sólo se puso lo primero que encontró, nada más. Buscó con la mirada, es cierto, pero dejó el hecho cuando él se levantó a abrir la puerta a la policía, lo demostraba de forma muy segura el hecho que para empezar, nunca estuvo desnudo siempre, solo se quitó la ropa mientras dormía o antes de acostarse a dormir como solía hacerlo de manera habitual ¡Increíble! ¿No?

— Supongo que es algo normal en las despedidas de solteras... — Seychelles ignoró el hecho que en las imágenes saliera ella tocando el cuerpo formado post desnutrición del inglés — No se puede hacer mucho.

— _Ma petit_... Intentabas besar a _L'Anglaterre_ , teniéndome aquí para ti — Francia mordía un pañuelo de frustración.

Efectivamente, la morena se lanzaba sobre el inglés, pero éste no caía en sus encantos.

— Pongan atención por favor — India adelantó el vídeo.

Y Romano entraba en escena mientras Francia, Prusia, Portugal, Brasil y México cantaban a coro... Habían filmado el bautizo y la boda... Al parecer, los padrinos de Japón fueron Colombia y Argentina; mientras los padrinos de Taiwán fueron Polonia y Lituania. Hicieron todo el procedimiento y luego Taiwán salió, y comenzaron a cantar por el matrimonio... La marcha nupcial, que el mismo Escocia fue capaz de producir con su gaita... La novia... Los padrinos fueron España y Bélgica. Luego pasaron al matrimonio civil, en donde Francia, si señores, Francia actuó como el juez, todos le concedieron el poder. De testigos por Japón fueron Inglaterra, su amigo lejano y de un pasado cercano y otra vez Chile, porque ella le iba a regalar un moai más grande... Por Taiwán, fueron Australia y Bielorrusia, por cosas de cercanía.

Luego bailó China con Taiwán... No parecía feliz. Después el baile de los novios, los padrinos... Los testigos...

— Colombia dijo que rezaremos por lo que había ocurrido anoche — Recordó Escocia.

— ¿Rezar? — Francia frunció el ceño ¿Demostrar una idea religiosa sola? ¿Él?

— ¿Será para menos? ¡Acaban de traicionar su fé dos países con una tradición milenaria en ella! — El galés suspira y añade — El matrimonio católico no se puede anular... Y no sé si uno pueda desbautizarse.

— Ehhhm... Creo que no, uno solo... Lo ignora y ya, todos fuimos bautizados ¿O lo olvidas? — Ante las palabras del escocés, el inglés suspira... Incluso él fue ungido... Hasta participó en las cruzadas...

Luego de eso hay caos descomunal, Italia Romano se desploma, salen huyendo de allí entre festejos y la cámara no capta más imagen.

— Ese fue el matrimonio del señor Japón y la señorita Taiwán — India suspira — Luego de eso, recuerdo que bebimos de un alcohol muy dulce y el señor Canadá junto con el señor USA hicieron una comedia de dobles, tras la desaparición del señor USA... Ya nada recuerdo.

Y la pantalla se fue a negro ¡Literalmente!


	9. Solitario y Nunca solo

Sólo dio un suspiro y llamó la atención.

— Anoche vi cuando Inglaterra le dio nalgadas a Argentina. Lo dominó en poco tiempo, le bajó los pantalones y... Ya sabes — Ella estaba sentada en la cama con él detrás peinando su cabello mojado — España asintió a ello, olvidándose que nosotros somos libres...

— Argentina provocó eso... Recuerdo que lo golpeó intencionalmente mientras Inglaterra bebía ron, sabes lo sensible que es con el alcohol.

— Si... — Ella bajó la mirada y acurrucó sus piernas.

Usaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tiras... Vio que sus piernas tenían moretones, natural, se había golpeado con las barandas de las escaleras mientras jugaba a esconderse de Brasil. Inglaterra la encontró a medio camino y la jaló hasta el interior de un armario en donde permanecieron un tiempo, ella acariciando su cabello mientras él, muy ebrio, se acomodaba entre sus brazos y dormía un poco para que se le pasará la borrachera... Aquella noche susurró cosas incoherentes...

— Si no hubieras llegado en ese instante... Creo que habría hecho algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido.

El hombre gigante, para ella, sonrió... Casi sabía de qué hablaba. Ellos se llevaron a Inglaterra más repuesto, y luego partieron el pastel. Y luego, ya nada recordaban... Solo el día siguiente, cuando él despertó abrazado a su cintura y ella acunando su cabeza. Al despertar ambos, se miraron asombrados al tiempo en que entraban en un mini pánico.

* * *

En otra parte... Taiwán y Japón perseguían a ambos Italia. Debía haber una forma al menos para revertir el proceso de evangelización. Ya tenían unos abogados trabajando en el caso de la unión civil y todo el trámite legal, lo que más complicaba, era el hecho que seguirían casados y bautizados... Japón sabía que eso era malo, ellos eran como hermanos, para Taiwán... Lo malo era eso de la religión, no pensaba que estuviera tan mal casarse con Japón, después de todo... Japón podía garantizar su independencia por muchos años... Una lástima que Romano no tenía mayor conocimiento de cómo anular bodas y bautizos, comuniones y confirmaciones. Él sólo las hacía y ya... Y Veneciano, pues no le veía lo malo al asunto...

* * *

España estaba en América.

Estados Unidos estaba de pie ante él con el pecho inflado y la vista en el horizonte. México del sur apareció con cara de pocos amigos, con México del Norte sonriendo. Alfred se giró instantáneamente, recibiendo un golpe en los hombros con el mango de la alabarda de guerra de España... Un arma que mantenía intacta tras su Época de Conquista, a la que seguía sacando filo de vez en cuando y que siempre estaba lista, sobre todo si tocabas a sus niñas.

— Entonces... Lo preguntaré de nuevo — México le dio unas llaves al español — ¿Qué intenciones tienes con la pequeña Itzel?

— Yo soy un gran hombre señor, preparado y dispuesto para respetar y cuidar a la señorita señor ¡Si señor!

— Ya creo que la vas a respetar... Porque YO tengo la llave de su cinturón de castidad — Pedro comienza a reír de la situación, sobre todo porque España se tome las cosas tan enserio — ¿Qué dices a eso tío?

— ¡Chinga a tu madre España! Sácame está bobada wey ¿Quien te crees para hacer esto? ¡Y tú carnal! ¿A poco es muy gracioso? — Itzel se prendió del brazo de España e hizo una mirada de doncella en peligro — Pedro me ha obligado a enviarle mensajes románticos a Chile... Incluso sé que le envía fotos sexys a la chavita.

La cara de Pedro cambia totalmente, España lo apunta con el filo de la alabarda, no importa quien sea, incluso si es una de las ex colonias e hijos de España... Nadie se mete con las nenitas de papi España, NADIE.

* * *

Dan-san estaba durmiendo en su habitación mientras Sverige le preparaba una sopa de mariscos para la resaca. Al cabo de un tiempo, el danés se despertó, con una sonrisa culpable, ciertamente le dolía la cabeza, pero le ocurría algo peor: Había olvidado todo, desde que abandonó la casa del inglés, hasta que acababa de despertar... Suecia suspiró comprendiendo que había sido la víctima por segunda vez de un cóctel de "medicamentos" y "hierbitas"; Denmark suspiró, poco le importaba cómo había llegado allí, lo importante era que estaba allí y que había sopa de mariscos, eso era todo.

— Danmark... Hum — Le dio una jarra sellada.

— ¿Qué pasa Sverige? — Levanta la jarra y mira su interior mientras tiene una sonrisa tatuada en los labios — ¡Amigo, trae dos vasos! Tu famosa hidromiel se comparte.

Y siguieron bebiendo alcohol dulce, la miel dada por los dioses, aquella que los hacía tan fuertes como Thor y sabios como Odín... la misma que les había causado resaca y dolor de cabeza.

Ehmmm... ¡Nórdicos! Entre ellos se entienden.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra está ordenando su casa. Ya golpeó a Francia lo suficiente por lo que había hecho, además, éste seguía muy confundido por la explicación que Iggy le había dado con respecto a la formación del UK, así que miraba con sospecha a todos y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Obligó a Seychelles a marcharse con él, India los acompañó a mitad de camino.

— Hogar, dulce y solitario hogar...

El inglés cierra los ojos apenas termina de ordenar la primera habitación... Está cansado y no dará un paso más, pero aún tiene que ordenar TODA su casa...

Todos se fueron y lo dejaron solo con la gran tarea. De este modo siempre sería él quien se termine quedando solo arreglando el desastre ocasionado por los demás. Oh... Casi sonaba como Alemania cuando debía mediar y preocuparse por todo en la Unión Europea, por suerte para Iggy, hace mucho tiempo que se había salido. Tener una enorme casa no es tan práctico...

— No es... Tan divertido estar solo — Reflexiona sonriendo.

Tocan la puerta...

— West y yo pensamos que sería buena idea venir a darte una mano — Prusia sonríe en la puerta.

— Además, ya dormimos y descansamos lo suficiente, en estos momentos solo nos queda ordenar.

Él asiente y los deja pasar, pero se queda de piedra cuando ve aparecer a Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Países Bajos con velas, inciensos y aromatizantes.

— Trajimos un regalo para que tu casa no mantenga el olor a humo — Bélgica sonrió abrazando a sus hermanos — ¿No es así, hermano mayor?

— Ho — Asintió — ...Es gratis — Aclaró mirando a otra parte.

Entraron los tres, inmediatamente detrás, apareció China con Rusia y todos los asiáticos y eslavos... También los dejó entrar. Francia se apareció a su lado de la nada, sacándole un pequeño susto.

— No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar solo limpiando ¿No? — El francés sonríe — No me malinterpretes, pero de vez en cuando deberías ser más abierto.

— ¿Como tú? ¿Y luego tener los mismos problemas que no puedes controlar? — Veneno, sep, su boca es veneno incluso si intenta ser más amable.

Francia ya lo conoce, así que le ignora. El rubio ha de cerrar la puerta, cuando una mano lo detiene, ahora si se queda de piedra.

— ¿Hay espacio para tres más? — Nueva Zelanda sonríe en la puerta, mientras detrás suyo, aparecen Chile y Australia, muy sonrojados, sosteniendo bolsas de basura distintas para reciclar luego.


	10. TIME UP!

— Entonces... Para ser claros... Estaba tan ebrio que me olvidé en parte de lo que sucedió...

— Así es...

— Le di nalgadas a Argentina por hacerme derramar... Ron, ¿En serio hice eso?

— Si lo hiciste, y cuidado, Argentina juró venganza.

— Okey... Y entonces...

— Entonces estaba arrancando de Brasil, y saliste a perseguirme, me encontraste y me llevaste contigo al interior de un armario en donde... — Ella suspiró " _En donde te abracé y te di pequeñas caricias mientras dormías para poder pasar un poco la ebriedad_ _, admiré tu rostro como idiota hasta que despertaste_ " — En donde estuvimos un rato y ya luego despertaste cuando Australia nos encontró.

— Yaaaassss! — El australiano estaba muy feliz y animado, hasta entonces... Que pareció avergonzarse de sobremanera — Te llevamos al centro y repartiste el pastel... Y entonces Chile y yo...

— Yes, Yes, Yes... No tienes que repetirlo. No sé de quién fue la brillante idea de poner a dos borrachos juntos — Chile suspiró, el inglés estaba calmado... ¿Seguían siendo amigos, no?

— Si, ¿Quien los mandó juntos? — Francia levantó una ceja. En la sala, un pelirojo retrocedió dos pasos, poniéndose a silbar y obviamente, llamando la atención de todos.

— Ahs... — El inglés volteó los ojos — Debí imaginarlo.

— Todo padre quiere la felicidad de su hijo — Y el escocés le sacó la lengua. Australia se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso.

— ¿Y luego? — El inglés le lanzó una mirada expectante a China.

Todos los acontecimientos fueron narrados de similar forma a la que habían sucedido. Hong-Kong instalando unos cohetes en el suelo, para ver "estrellas"; Japón activándolo sin querer, las piernas de Taiwán habían quedado negras y Corea comenzó a reírse diciéndole que nadie se casaría con ella. Japón tomó la responsabilidad... Itzel preparó la despedida de soltera y la despedida de solteros fue planeada por USA y UK, uno quería juegos hilarantes y otros, bailarinas exóticas... Ninguna de las dos cosas funcionó. Se dieron cuenta que no había ningún monje budista que los pudiera ayudar _"¿Quién tiene la autoridad para prescindir un matrimonio?";_ Romano levantó la mano y... Ya todo lo demás fue sabido.

* * *

— Que cumpleaños tan interesante — Terminó riendo el inglés mientras tomaba su taza de té.

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros... Si, había sido sumamente interesante si se mencionaba en profundidad. Todo tenía una explicación lógica.

— Un momento ¿Por qué Letonia estaba semi desnudo y amarrado, y bañado en alcohol escondido al fondo de un armario? — Francia levantó una ceja — ¿Y... Por qué salió corriendo tan asustado cuando lo encontramos?

— Si mal no recuerdo... Finlandia, Rusia y Letonia estuvieron en una competencia de Vodka, Rusia fue el primero en caer y el pequeño Báltico derrotó totalmente a Finlandia — Escocia sonrió.

— Rusia debió vengarse entonces...

Todos sonrieron y aceptaron la explicación sin poner en duda nada de lo que sus mentes habían imaginado. Sin duda Rusia había metido sus manos en la situación del letón. Inglaterra suspiró, y entonces... Miró a todos de nuevo.

— Un momento — Todos le devolvieron la mirada — ¿Qué quiso decir Prusia antes de irse con Alemania?

— " _Todo fue consensuado,_ _Eliza_ _no lo obligó_ " ¿no? — Recordó Francia. — Presiento que es de esas cosas que nunca sabremos...

Pero nosotros si.

* * *

La mañana después del cumpleaños, mientras Francis y Arthur tomaban desayuno y aún no comenzaban a buscar a los perdidos... En un hotel no muy lejos de la casa victoriana de Arthur Kirkland, el Östereich despertaba como todo un caballero fino... Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la Confederación Suiza... En la misma habitación y en la misma cama enorme, separados por una laaaargaaaaaa distancia. Ambos bajo las sábanas, y sobre la sábanas y en el medio de ambos, Hungría miraba el resultado de la filmación de su película.

— Esto vale oro — Dijo mirando a ambos.

¿Alguien dijo oro? Ambos países con trazas germanas se miraron entre ellos, no importa si era porno gay, no importa si era la ukeabilidad de Austria o la de Suiza, no importa si no habían hecho algo o si lo habían hecho, lo importante era... Que valía oro...

— El dinero es el dinero — Dijo Austria mirando al rubio Vash.

— Eso no te lo puedo discutir — La Confederación Suiza sonrió — Serán mis bancos los que harán toda la transacción.

— No me niego — Austria miró a Eliza.

— Hagan lo que quieran, esto debe ser compartido — Dijo la castaña.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Inglaterra...

— Cosas que nunca sabremos, pero, que podemos imaginar — Todos afirmaron con la cabeza en silencio.

— Espero que Hungría-chan me venda una copia... — Francia fue mirado de forma inmediata.

— A mi también... — Itzel suspiró. De inmediato fue mirada por España, por Estados Unidos y por México del Norte — ¿Qué? ¿No puedo shipiarlos siquiera? Haré un fanart de ustedes tres cabrones.

— Por eso mejor no decir nada compadre — México y Usa chocaron nudillos.

— She's scary. Dude, I want a bier... you?

— A este wey le hacen falta un caballito de tequila compadre, vamos a un bar, gringo.

— Yo invito la primera ronda. — El rubio le cerró un ojo.

— Y después quieren que no los shipee... — Itzel sonrió mirando a USA y éste le devolvió la sutil mirada que para todos, menos UK, pasó desapercibida.

Todos comenzaron a suspirar aliviados, lo peor ya había sucedido, no habían hecho cosas tan malas... Aunque el cumpleaños de desvirtuó completamente, había sido un buen cumpleaños, sin duda.

— ¿Y... Quien es el próximo en estar de cumpleaños? — Inglaterra ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

Se miraron entre todos mientras Francia pegaba un salto en el aire y aplaudía. El próximo cumpleaños... Sería Para celebrar, Inglaterra pensaba que lo disfrutaría, obvio, casa ajena significaba que él no tendría que limpiar.


End file.
